La passionnante Famille Shafiq
by Juliette54
Summary: Qu'on y entre ou qu'on la quitte, la famille Shafiq est restée assez renfermée sur elle-même au cours des siècles. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, même si quelques Sang-Mêlés figurent dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Shafiq n'aiment pas particulièrement les Moldus, personne ne vient donc les ennuyer. - OS -


_Sorry! I'm so sorry!_ *la fille qui n'avait pas du tout de ds d'anglais ce matin -'* Je n'arrive pas à finir le chapitre 7 de Violetta... Mais j'y travaille c'est promis! Je pensais qu'avec quelques jours de retard ce serait bon, mais... NON! Enfin, il viendra, pas de panique! Mais peut-être d'ici une ou deux semaines...

En attendant, je vous en apprends plus sur la famille de Lydia Shafiq, qui est la meilleure amie de Violetta. C'est un OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours Skyrock de _maraudeursandfriends_.

Bonne lecture!

.o.

La _passion_ nante Famille Shafiq

.o.

Qu'on y entre ou qu'on la quitte, la famille Shafiq est restée assez renfermée sur elle-même au cours des siècles. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, même si quelques Sang-Mêlés figurent dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Shafiq n'aiment pas particulièrement les Moldus, personne ne vient donc les ennuyer.

Magdalena Nott le sait, mais toutes ces histoires ne l'ont jamais intéressée. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle veut devenir une Shafiq depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle sait que cette famille possède un hôtel-restaurant de luxe Chemin de Traverse, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui suffit.

.o

 _1865_

Magdalena a sept ans la première fois que sa mère Marie-Madeleine et elle cuisinent ensemble.

Sa mère est française, et aime la bonne cuisine. Les françaises cuisinent elles-mêmes, les Elfes de Maison sont bons pour faire le ménage en France, mais la cuisine, c'est sacré. L'anglais Edmund Nott, a bien du s'y faire. Ce que Marie-Madeleine réussi de mieux, ce sont les madeleines, comme toutes les femmes de sa famille. Elle parle d'une recette transmise de mère en fille. C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient leurs prénoms, à elle et à sa mère.

Ces gâteaux sont toujours parfaits, si bien que chaque après-midi, ils sont dégustés avec le thé anglais. C'est devenu une tradition au fil des années.

.o

 _1869_

Magdalena rencontre celui de qui elle veut devenir l'épouse le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. Il a un an de plus qu'elle, et il ne lui échappera pas. Elle l'a repéré sur le Quai 9 3/4, c'est sa mère qui lui a montré le garçon, lorsqu'elle lui a demandé où était celui dont les parents cuisinent.

Stanislas est tout blond avec des yeux un peu rêveurs et il est tout joufflu et un peu trop grand pour son âge.

Elle l'a remarqué à la Table des Verts et Argents, elle veut aussi devenir une Serpentard. Elle en est sûre maintenant.

.o

 _1874_

-Stanislas! s'exclama Magdalena Nott en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Magda, mais que fais-tu donc habillée avec ce tablier? soupira Stanislas Shafiq.

Magdalena ne répondit pas à Stanislas. Elle posa simplement une assiette pleine de madeleines devant lui.

-Ne me trouves-tu pas encore assez gros, Magda? demanda le sorcier, amusé.

-Allez! Goûtes-les! Je veux ton avis! J'ai changé une petite chose!

Stanislas Shafiq regarda ce brin de sorcière qui lui parlait continuellement de nourriture, de cuisine. Elle avait une bonne tête de moins que lui, et des yeux brillants dès que des petits plats faisaient apparition devant elle, ou même dans une conversation.

-Très bien!

Il se saisit d'un de ces gâteaux français, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Mais il ne retrouva pas le goût si caractéristique des madeleines de Commercy. Ou si, il le retrouva, mais avec cette touche de... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite sorcière qui l'attendait, anxieuse.

Puis il y eut une explosion dans sa bouche. Oh, pas mortelle, toute petite, mais qui libéra un coulis de fruits rouges. Il sentit le tout descendre le long de son cou.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose en mangeant. C'était tout simplement... magique!

Il avala le tout, et reprit un deuxième gâteau. La sensation fut exactement la même.

-Ouah! Mais... qu'as-tu fait?

-Oh... s'horrifia-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais si! la rassura-t-il immédiatement. C'est fabuleux! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel! Cette petite explosion de fruits rouges... c'est juste...

-La cerise sur le gâteau? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tout à fait!

Il ne réfléchit pas et la prit dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi au début, mais Magdalena l'avait suivi partout. Le deuxième trimestre de sa deuxième année à lui, sa première année à elle donc, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander d'où lui venait cette mauvaise habitude. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de paraître honteuse, mais s'était vite reprise en ouvrant son sac et en lui tendant une boite en fer blanc.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander des explications, elle s'était déjà éclipsée. Il avait haussé un sourcil, puis ouvert la boîte. Ses yeux rêveurs s'étaient ouverts en grand lorsqu'il avait vu des petits gâteaux dorés bien alignés.

Par son jeune âge, il ne s'était pas méfié, et en avait tout de suite goûté un. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à une pâtisserie.

Et il était tombé sous le charme.

Stanislas se recula de la jeune fille, et lui embrassa la joue. C'était la première fois en quatre années d'amitié qu'il se permettait un geste si osé. Il eut la satisfaction de voir les joues de son amie prendre une couleur coulis de fruits rouges. Ce qu'il savait pas, c'est que ses joues à lui ne valaient guère mieux.

.o

 _1881_

Magdalena est la plus heureuse des femmes en ce jour. Elle devient dans une petite heure Mrs Stanislas Shafiq, tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.

Petite, elle voulait le devenir pour cuisiner autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Adolescente, elle le voulait pour toujours voir l'admiration dans les yeux de Stanislas lorsqu'elle lui présentait un nouveau plat. Maintenant jeune femme, elle le veux pour l'amour et le respect qu'ils se portent mutuellement.

Et un peu aussi pour cuisiner à sa guise...

Femme adulte, elle en sera pleinement épanouie en voyant ses quatre enfants, Claudia, Caius, Lydia et Marcus. Vieille femme, elle en sera comblée lorsqu'elle recevra ses cinq petits-enfants à sa table.

.o.

Qu'on y entre ou qu'on la quitte, la famille Shafiq est restée assez renfermée sur elle-même au cours des siècles. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, même si quelques Sang-Mêlés figurent dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Shafiq n'aiment pas particulièrement les Moldus, personne ne vient donc les ennuyer.

Titus Flint le sait, et c'est grâce à ceci qu'il s'autorise à parler au membre de cette famille le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. A la table des Serpentards, il n'y en a qu'une fille du même âge que lui qui en vient. Le soir de sa Répartition, il ne se doute pas que cette Claudia Shafiq aura une grande place dans sa vie.

.o

 _1893_

Titus et Claudia deviennent amis dès le début de leur première année. Après, ils formeront un groupe avec d'autres personnes convenables à leurs Sangs, mais en ce début, ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Titus apprécie énormément Claudia avec ses boucles blondes et son petit nez en trompette. Elle a des petites mains potelées et maladroites. Elle dit souvent qu'il s'agit du grand drame de sa mère, qui est la meilleure pâtissière qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle tâche la manche de sa robe, qu'un livre lui échappe, ou qu'elle panique avant un contrôle, elle jure en français. Cette manie à le dont de détendre instantanément Titus. Il sait que son amie est avec lui, et que rien ne changera jamais.

.o

 _1897_

Titus se rend compte que Claudia est plus qu'une simple amie pour lui dans le courant de sa cinquième année, peu avant les vacances de Noël. Il a toujours été son confident, celui à qui elle disait tout et avec qui elle passait des heures à rire.

Lorsqu'elle vient lui parler d'Amadeus Carrow les joues rougies et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il éprouve ce sentiment inconnu qu'est la jalousie. Elle lui parle de ce poème qu'il lui a écrit, trop timide pour lui parler en face.

Timide! Il en rirait si cette jalousie ne le glaçait pas.

Lui, il lui parle tous les jours, et jamais elle ne lui a envoyé ce regard.

Alors, il fera tout pour qu'elle devienne sa femme, coûte que coûte.

.o

 _1898_

-Claudia! s'exclama Titus en entrant dans la salle commune.

-Titus! s'exclama furieusement Claudia en se dirigent vers la porte de son dortoir.

-Claudia attends!

-Non Titus!

Elle le sentit lui attraper le poignet juste avant qu'elle ne monte dans les escaliers dans lesquels il ne pouvait pas la suivre. Claudia avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer, et ses boucles n'étaient plus aussi belles.

-Claudia, laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît! la supplia-t-il presque.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ceci Titus?! Je fréquente Amadeus!

Elle était vraiment dans une rage folle.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes, dit-elle froidement, sans se rendre compte du silence qu'ils avaient créé autour d'eux.

Elle savait que Titus était mal à l'aise. Il était trop réservé pour accaparer l'attention sur lui.

-Pas ici, chuchota-il.

-Plus que quatre minutes et quarante-neuf secondes, cracha presque Claudia.

Elle voulait le pousser à bout, il le méritait après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle le vit s'humidifier les lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait le cran d'avouer qu'il était l'auteur de cette humiliation. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Forfait accomplit, il rentrait dans son trou et laisser les autres se débrouiller.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il en balayant la salle du regard. Voilà, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette blague, tu…

-Cette blague?!

-Cette mauvaise blague! Mais je… On ne passe presque plus de temps ensemble depuis que tu vois Carrow aussi! Avant, nous révisions tous les jours ensemble! Maintenant c'est à peine si nous nous voyons chaque jour, et…

-Tu es jaloux! le coupa-t-elle. Tu es juste jaloux! répéta-t-elle en explosant de rire.

Ce que c'était bon de le savoir! Elle qui attendait depuis la quatrième année qu'il se rende compte des sentiments qu'elle lui portait!

Au début, lors de leur première année, ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec lui. Et puis aussi, Titus aimait le Quidditch, et elle en était une grande fan. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore à Poudlard, Caius ne s'intéressait à rien mise à part à l'Histoire de la Magie, Lydia n'aimait que cuisiner ce qui en faisait la préférée de leurs parents, et Marcus était bien trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant avec elle.

Alors que Titus et elle… Ils pouvaient parler des heures de l'équipe de Flaquemare, discuter des dernières prouesses des Tornades de Tutshill. Ils étaient tous les deux poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle était par ailleurs la seule fille de l'équipe, et il l'avait toujours soutenue.

Puis à un entraînement, un Cognard lui avait foncé dessus. Elle l'avait tout de suite accompagné à l'infirmerie, complètement paniqué qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle n'en avait pas dormit de la nuit.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, elle avait couru le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle était arrivée, et l'avait vu endormi, paisible sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, et avait écarté les cheveux qu'il avait devant le visage.

Et elle était tombée sous le charme.

Amadeus Carrow l'aimait bien, et elle, elle le trouvait gentil. Comme Titus ne la voyait pas, elle avait voulu essayer de fréquenter quelqu'un, pas sérieusement, mais juste pour voir.

Il était gentil Amadeus, mais il n'était pas Titus.

Alors là, le savoir jaloux jusqu'à faire une mauvaise blague à Amadeus, c'était tout simplement… la béatitude!

Elle vit Titus ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour tout nier, puis soupirer.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, avant que le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant, n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être que ses sentiments étaient partagés finalement.

.o

 _1903_

Titus est le plus heureux des hommes en ce jour. Dans une petite heure Miss Claudia Shafiq deviendra Mrs Titus Flint.

Petit, il voulait seulement devenir poursuiveur professionnel. Adolescent, en plus de faire du Quidditch, il voulait déjà épouser Claudia parce que il ne pouvait pas en être autrement selon lui. Maintenant jeune homme, il veut l'épouser parce qu'il l'aime et que jamais il ne s'entendra si bien avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et un peu parce qu'elle est "hyper sexy" aussi...

Homme adulte, il sera pleinement épanoui en voyant ses deux enfants, Hector et Magda se courir après dans le parc de leur manoir. Vieil homme, il en sera comblé lorsque son fils sera champion national de Quidditch.

.o.

Qu'on y entre ou qu'on la quitte, la famille Shafiq est restée assez renfermée sur elle-même au cours des siècles. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, même si quelques Sang-Mêlés figurent dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Shafiq n'aiment pas particulièrement les Moldus, personne ne vient donc les ennuyer.

Zafrina Zuma ne le sait pas tout ça. Elle vit tranquillement dans un petit village sorcier d'Afrique du Sud avec son Focifert vert Tisha, ses parents Zende et Kainda, son petit frère Zahran et sa petite sœur Zuwena. Elle n'en sait rien, et n'en aurait jamais rien su, si ces _foutus Moldus_ n'existaient pas.

.o

 _1911_

Zafrina vient seulement d'arriver à Londres parce que son père est devenu ambassadeur d'Afrique du Sud. A sept ans, elle a vu des choses si violentes et cruelles comme certains n'en ont jamais vu. Elle en garde une profonde blessure, et une haine immense. Elle se jure de ne jamais faire confiance à ce _genre de gens_.

 _Ces foutus Moldus_ lui ont pris, massacrés, assassinés sa sœur et sa mère. Son père lui dit que c'est la peur qui a mené leur geste, à cause de la Magie intuitive de sa petite sœur de quatre ans. Il ose blâmer sa défunte petite sœur!

A sept ans, Zafrina se fâche avec sa famille et décide qu'un jour, elle passera des lois pour donner plus de droits aux _vrais_ Sorciers et moins à ces foutus Moldus.

.o

 _1923_

Zafrina a passé une scolarité solitaire à Serpentard. Elle craignait trop les gens pour se lier et restait impassible en permanence. Aucune amie, aucun ami, et encore moins de petit-ami. Seuls les professeurs qui pourraient l'aider dans le futur ont trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Mais maintenant, elle est enfin entrée au Département de la justice magique. Elle veut devenir membre du Magenmagot, et compte bien exécuter la promesse qu'elle s'est faite plus jeune.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, c'est qu'elle va trouver plus au Ministère. Elle va y trouver une certaine paix, et ses blessures seront en partie pansées par de multiples joies. Elle y trouvera une personne comme elle, incomprise par sa famille et pleine de hargne envers _ces foutus Moldus_.

.o

 _1930_

-Marcus! s'exclama Zafrina, en arpentant le couloir du Département de la Justice Magique.

-Zafrina! tenta de la rattraper Marcus Shafiq.

-Non Marcus!

-Mais enfin, Zafrina, tu...

-Marcus, j'ai dit non!

Des gens commençaient à sortir des bureaux, et Marcus attrapa le poignet de la sorcière et s'empressa de la mener dans le sien. Il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort, et insonorisa la pièce en un coup de baguette magique.

-Zafrina, soupira-t-il enfin en se tournant vers elle.

-Non Marcus, tu ne peux pas me demander ceci.

Le sorcier la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes en silence avant de souffler.

-Marcus, tu es la seule personne que j'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie en quinze ans, avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Zafrina...

-Non, laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. Tu es la seule personne que je laisse m'aimer, et la seule personne que je me laisse aimer.

-Je sais, Zafrina. Mais nous nous fréquentons depuis deux ans! Il est normal que je veuille rencontrer ton père!

-Marcus, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon père c'est pour lui dire "Adieu" lorsque j'ai pris le Poudlard Express en septième année. Pourquoi veux-tu rencontrer quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?

-Pour lui demander ta main.

Marcus attendit la réponse de cette jeune femme qui avait ensorcelé son cœur. Elle était petite, un peu ronde, avec des traits doux. Jamais Marcus n'avait pensé aimer un jour une femme ainsi, avec ses nattes africaines, et ses djellabas vert émeraude. Surtout, jamais il n'avait pensé être aimé d'une telle femme. Et puis, il avait onze années de plus qu'elle!

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, c'est sa froideur qui l'avait marqué. Elle pouvait être si sèche en public! Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la taquiner, de lui proposer de venir boire un verre, pas sérieusement en apparence, même si il mourrait d'envie qu'elle accepte.

La première fois, elle avait haussé un sourcil et continué son chemin sans même lui répondre.

La deuxième fois, elle avait plissé les yeux, recalé les parchemins qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, relevé le menton et passé son chemin.

La troisième fois, elle lui avait demandé durement si il se moquait d'elle ou non.

Il n'avait plus retenté l'expérience, jusqu'à cette fameuse affaire. Un sale Moldu mit en pièce à l'aide de la Magie Noire. L'enquête n'aboutissait toujours pas au bout d'une année chez les Aurors, on avait donc demandé au Magenmagot d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant de classer l'affaire irrésolue, faute de preuves.

Et tout à fait par hasard, l'affaire leur avait été confiée à eux deux. Loin du Ministère, dans un pub dans lequel il avait réussi à l'inviter à manger, il l'avait vu changer du tout au tout. Son visage s'était fait plus serein, ses yeux plus vivants.

Et il était tombé sous le charme.

Pendant deux années, sans relâche, il lui avait demandé chaque jour de manger avec lui le midi. Elle n'acceptait en général qu'une fois par semaine, et à chaque fois, il tombait un peu plus amoureux.

Puis une semaine, elle avait mangé avec lui le lundi, le mardi, le mercredi, le jeudi, le vendredi. Chaque jour, elle avait accepté. Alors, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il lui avait envoyé un hibou le samedi pour l'inviter une nouvelle fois à manger avec lui au restaurant. Ce jour-là, il avait fait la connaissance de Tisha, son Focifert vert. Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait rit! Une réponse positive apportée par ce genre d'oiseau, il avait cru à un rêve. Puis le dimanche, il avait fait une première depuis longtemps. Il était passé voir ses parents. Ils avaient été surpris. Marcus leur avaient demandé plusieurs recettes de cuisine, un peu gêné parce qu'il était en froid avec eux depuis qu'il avait refusé de reprendre l'hôtel-restaurant de luxe familial. Magdalena Shafiq avait été on ne peut plus heureuse, et son père lui avait lancé un regard perçant.

Il avait invité Zafrina à dîner chez lui. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

Et elle avait accepté.

Tous les Shafiq savaient cuisiner, mieux que des Elfes. Surtout lorsqu'on avait une mère à moitié française qui s'appelait Magdalena.

Il n'avait rien tenté. Enfin, si. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des sous-entendus. Elle semblait ne rien remarquer. Mais avait de le quitter, elle l'avait embrassé.

Puis tout s'étaient enchaîné.

-Tu... tu veux m'épouser? murmura-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

.o

 _1931_

Zafrina est une femme comblée en ce jour. Elle devient dans une petite heure Mrs Marcus Shafiq, la femme de l'homme qui la comprend.

Petite, elle voulait seulement venger le meurtre de sa mère et de sa sœur par des Moldus. Adolescente, elle listait déjà toutes les lois contre eux qu'elle pourrait faire voter. Maintenant jeune femme, elle est heureuse avec Marcus.

Même si la douleur n'a pas disparu...

Femme adulte, elle sera pleinement épanouie en voyant ses deux enfants, Dymphna et Dolorem dans son cottage de Godric's Hollow. Vieille femme, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur les cercueils de ses enfants.

.o.

Qu'on y entre ou qu'on la quitte, la famille Shafiq est restée assez renfermée sur elle-même au cours des siècles. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, même si quelques Sang-Mêlés figurent dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Shafiq n'aiment pas particulièrement les Moldus, personne ne vient donc les ennuyer.

Justus Abbot le sait car ce sont leurs voisins, à lui et sa famille à Godric's Hollow. La seule chose qui "l'empêche" de les rencontrer lorsqu'il est enfant, c'est simplement le fait que ses parents à lui, Hedwige et Ulric Abbot, sont bien plus jeunes que les parents Shafiq. Ils ne se connaissent donc pas encore.

.o

 _1949_

Justus parle avec Dymphna pour la première fois lors d'un dîner chez des voisins. Il aime bien ce genre de soirées, écouter les ragots, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Surtout que ses parents aiment beaucoup ces voisins-ci, ce sont devenus de très bons amis.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le salon avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur, il la voit tout de suite. Elle porte une djellaba violet clair, et ses nattes africaines sont agrémentées de perles colorées. Avec ses traits doux, elle pourrait concurrencer une vélane.

Il ne le saura que plus tard, mais elle aussi a eu un coup de foudre en le voyant.

.o

 _1949_

Justus parle d'elle à Graham, son meilleur ami, à la rentrée. Graham, en bon Poufsouffle, se moque gentiment de lui, rappelant que papillonner, lui aussi adore ça, mais qu'avoir ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année c'est encore mieux.

Mais Justus se contente d'hausser les épaules, sans que son esprit n'oublie la belle métisse qui fait chavirer son cœur.

Il sait que pas plus tard que demain, il ira la voir, qu'il se mettra, tout à fait par hasard, à côté d'elle en cours.

Mine de rien, il sait déjà beaucoup de choses à son sujet.

-Elle s'appelle Dymphna Shafiq.

-Ses parents, Marcus et Zafrina Shafiq sont membres du Magenmagot.

-Sa mère vient d'Afrique, la couleur de sa peau et son accent en témoigne.

-Elle a un frère, Dolorem, qui est flippant sur les bords, même si Justus n'a aucun préjugé sur les Serpentards.

-Tiens, elle aussi est à Serpentard, il le sait.

-En parlant un peu avec elle a cette fameuse soirée, il a entendu sa voix, douce et mélodieuse. Il se rappelle aussi de ses grands yeux sombres, il y avait vu des paillettes d'or.

Merlin! Il est foutu.

.o

 _1950_

-Dymphna! s'exclama Justus en la voyant devant la salle de sortilèges.

-Justus! répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Dymphna sourit inconsciemment. Il était beau Justus avec ses cheveux blond et ses grands yeux bleus. Même si habituellement elle préférait les bruns, il y avait ce quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait, tels des aimants. Tels des amants, songea-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

Elle entendit ses amies glousser et leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant instinctivement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs bouclés, qu'elle entortilla autour de son doigt. Il se pencha vers elle, son éternel sourire mutin aux lèvres, et l'embrassa comme chaque matin. Elle sentit les doigts de son petit-ami sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et glissait ses bras autour de sa nuque pour mieux apprécier le baiser.

Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour lui dire oui. A peine de retour à Poudlard, il s'était immédiatement assis à côté d'elle en cours de Sortilège, arguant que son meilleur ami, Graham, n'étant pas là, il voulait une jolie fille à côté de lui. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel sans cacher son sourire.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné. Il la saluait dès qu'il la voyait, venait s'assoir à la bibliothèque avec elle lorsqu'elle était seule, et ils discutaient ensemble en cours de Sortilège, tout en arrivant à rester les meilleurs de la classe en cette matière.

Et elle était tombée sous le charme.

Ou plutôt son coup de foudre s'était confirmé. Car oui, c'était forcément un coup de foudre pour que dès leur première conversation elle en vienne à rêver de lui le reste des vacances.

Elle lui avait dit oui pas deux mois après la rentrée, c'était comme une évidence.

Puis il y avait eu les vacances d'hiver, durant lesquels ses parents lui avaient posés pleins de questions, et avaient tenu à inviter les Abbot à dîner chez eux. Sa mère n'aimait pas tellement le père de Justus, et malgré qu'elle l'ait qualifiée de "fantaisiste avec les Moldus", Hedwige Abbot avait trouvé grâce auprès de Zafrina Shafiq.

Marcus Shafiq, avait quant à lui, été satisfaite du choix de sa fille : les Abbot avaient le Sang-Pur.

Dymphna s'était retenue de lever les yeux au ciel devant ces commentaires. Elle était sûre que même si Justus avait été de Sang-Mêlé, elle se serait mise avec lui. Sa mère était emplie de rancœur envers les Moldus ou tout ce qui n'était pas _entièrement_ Sorcier. Même son père, elle ne le trouvait pas aussi virulent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lors des vacances de Pâques, ils s'étaient vu de nombreuses fois.

Et cette fois-ci, elle avait voulu aller plus loin.

Alors un soir, elle lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui sous-entendant qu'il pourrait venir la rejoindre.

 _Je m'ennuie toute seule... Nous n'habitons qu'à quelques maisons d'écart en plus... Ma fenêtre est ouverte pour les personnes de confiance... Dymphna._

Elle avait attendu, ne sachant pas comment se tenir. Elle voulait le faire, mais ce serait sa première fois, et pour ce qu'elle en savait du côté de Justus, lui aussi.

Puis il était arrivé sur son balais, et toute pensée cohérente l'avait quittée. Tout était devenu simple et ils s'étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre naturellement. Justus et elle s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, si c'était possible, après avoir fait l'amour.

Le reste des vacances ils avaient été inséparables. Elle savait que les parents de Justus se doutaient de quelque chose, et elle espérait grandement qu'ils n'en diraient rien aux siens! Quoique, eux aussi avant de se marier avaient bien du... Elle stoppa le cours de ses pensées, chassant les drôle d'images qui venaient d'apparaître dans son esprit.

-Bonjour, lui chuchota la voix rauque de Justus.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle le souffle erratique, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

.o

 _1951_

Justus est le plus heureux des hommes en ce jour. Dans une petite heure Miss Dymphna Shafiq deviendra Mrs Justus Abbot.

Petit, il avait fait les quatre cents coups avec son meilleur ami Graham. Adolescent, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour Dymphna Shafiq qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Maintenant jeune homme, il veut l'épouser car il sait qu'elle est la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur et qu'il l'aime tant, qu'il doute qu'une vie lui suffise.

Et un peu parce que jamais il ne pourra se passer de ses baisers aussi...

Homme adulte, il sera pleinement épanoui en voyant son adorable petite fille Camelia courir dans ses bras lors de ses premiers pas. Vieil homme, il ne le sera pas car la guerre l'emportera lui et sa famille.

.o.

Qu'on y entre ou qu'on la quitte, la famille Shafiq est restée assez renfermée sur elle-même au cours des siècles. Ce sont des Sangs-Purs, même si quelques Sang-Mêlés figurent dans leur arbre généalogique. Mais les Shafiq n'aiment pas particulièrement les Moldus, personne ne vient donc les ennuyer.

Magdalena Nott avait son histoire d'amour avec la cuisine qui la conduite à Stanislas Shafiq.

Titus Flint avait sa passion pour le Quidditch qui l'a rapproché de Claudia.

Zafrina Zuma avait son attachement pour les lois et sa haine envers les Moldus qui l'a menée dans le même service ministériel que Marcus Shafiq.

Justus Abbot et Dymphna Shafiq c'est leur goût prononcé pour les soirées qui a provoqué leur rencontre.

Nous pourrions encore discourir sur Caius, et son amour du Sang-Pur, de Lydia et sa passion pour la cuisine, de Dolorem et la vénération qu'il porta à son Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore de Camelia et son cœur d'enfant qui aimait tant les fleurs.

Nous pourrions parler de ces autres histoires d'amour, mais elles ne seraient qu'une preuve de plus que les Shafiq ont apporté la passion à travers les âges.


End file.
